Question: In convex quadrilateral $KLMN$ side $\overline{MN}$ is perpendicular to diagonal $\overline{KM}$, side $\overline{KL}$ is perpendicular to diagonal $\overline{LN}$, $MN = 65$, and $KL = 28$. The line through $L$ perpendicular to side $\overline{KN}$ intersects diagonal $\overline{KM}$ at $O$ with $KO = 8$. Find $MO$.

Solution: Let $\angle MKN=\alpha$ and $\angle LNK=\beta$. Note $\angle KLP=\beta$.
Then, $KP=28\sin\beta=8\cos\alpha$. Furthermore, $KN=\frac{65}{\sin\alpha}=\frac{28}{\sin\beta} \Rightarrow 65\sin\beta=28\sin\alpha$.
Dividing the equations gives\[\frac{65}{28}=\frac{28\sin\alpha}{8\cos\alpha}=\frac{7}{2}\tan\alpha\Rightarrow \tan\alpha=\frac{65}{98}\]
Thus, $MK=\frac{MN}{\tan\alpha}=98$, so $MO=MK-KO=\boxed{90}$.